Letras de nieve
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] Porque para otros, solo era un abecedario con 26 letras. Pero para nosotros, eran 26 hermosos momentos de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar. Drabble #O4: D es de Demonios.
1. Arcoíris

¡Hola a todos(as)!, por aquí, en el fandom Fairy Tail me están conociendo como una fan de esta linda pareja Gruvia. No puedo evitarlo, me encanta esta pareja, por lo cual, he decidido hacer esta serie de Drabbles con las letras del adecedario, un drabble, que constará de 26 momentos Gruvia, espero y les guste.

Este primer drabble, va dedicado a** Lady Bernkastel**, quien me a apoyado este fandom desde que subí mi primer drabble Gruvia, quien me a confiado cosas, y porque es una persona encantadora.

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

.

.

.

**~ Drabble # O1 ~**

**. A es de Arcoíris .**

Estaba segura, de que si alguien le hubiese dicho lo que recién, había escuchado de su amado, no lo habría creído. Si alguien en su pasado, le habría dicho lo que su adorado Gray-sama había dicho, seguramente creería que no era más que una vil mentira, para hacerla sentir mal.

—Gray-sama… podría repetirle a Juvia lo que recién dijo por favor.

El mago sonríe sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

—Claro.

Juvia lo mira, no puede dejar de hacerlo, mientras que sus oídos esperan ansiosos, volver a escuchar aquellas reconfortantes palabras del chico, que desde el primer momento en que lo vio, le había robado el corazón y aliento.

—Puede que para algunos, la lluvia no sea más que algo molesto, pero para mí, es algo que me gusta ver y disfrutar.

— ¿Por qué Gray-sama?

No era necesario preguntar, no era realmente necesario. Quizás Gray no estaba más que siento cortés con ella, quizás, solo era un comentario para levantarle los ánimos ante cruel comentario que habían escuchado, acerca del estado del clima, de una pareja que pasó junto a ellos.

—Solo espera un poco más Juvia.

La maga asintió, sin dejar de observar como el cielo lloraba, aunque ahora, no era por culpa de ella. La lluvia había decidido caer sobre la ciudad, precisamente, el día en que ambos magos habían coincido en una misión y también, había decidido almorzar juntos aprovechando la situación.

Goteo. Goteo. Gota.

Era lo único que Juvia ahora podía pensar, no en Gray, no en el gremio, sino en aquel sonido que ella solo había creado para sus amigas en tiempos de soledad.

—Al fin…—lo escuchó murmurar, mientras que también, la tomaba del hombro y con una mano, señalaba el cielo—Mira ahí Juvia, la razón del porqué, la lluvia es digna de ser admirada.

Entonces es cuando Juvia lo mira, es entonces, cuando Juvia, al lado de su amado Gray-sama, se pierde ante cual hermosura de aquel camino de colores que estaba adornando el ahora, cielo azul.

Una paleta de colores alargada. Rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja, morado. Una infinidad de colores que ahora, muchas personas se habían detenido para solo observarlos.

—Eso es…

—Un arcoíris—completa él—Un arcoíris, que solo puede ser visto luego, de que cae la lluvia.

—Gray-sama… es hermoso.

El Fullbuster sonríe sin ser visto, mientras siente, como la maga lo ha cogido del brazo, pero aun así, el chico parece no negarse al tacto de su nakama.

—Y sin la lluvia, este no puede aparecer. Un arcoíris, no es nada sin la lluvia. Lo entiendes ahora, ¿No?

Pero ella no lo escuchó.

Juvia solo estaba sonriendo encantada ante cual maravilla en el cielo, encantada y soñada, de presenciar este hermoso escenario al lado de su adorado Gray-sama.

—Juvia quiere ser capaz de crear arcoíris Gray-sama.

Y lo que ella no notó, fue el sonrojo en el rostro del mago de hielo.

Ya que era sabido por todos, que cuando el hielo y el agua eran puestos uno frente el otro, se era capaz de ver unos pequeños pero brillantes, reflejos de arcoíris.

* * *

**~ A es de Arcoíris ~**

* * *

¿Les gustó?, espero que sí. A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero haberlo hecho bien, y espero, haberlos(as) complacido con esta lectura.

Me despido con un beso, nos vemos en el próximo Drabble.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	2. Besos

Como había prometido, el segundo drabble de esta colección no tardaría en ser subido. Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, esto significa que he logrado entrar en carácter a esta pareja, y que las emociones que quise transmitir en palabras han llegado a ustedes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a;** ChesseSmile, Kizuna, fullbuster juvia, Giulii, xSChan, Lady Bernkastel, Medaka-chan, Koneko cha, Sore-chan, IceFF & Usagi-chan.**

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

**Kizuna:** Y como te dije antes, tu acoso es bien recibido amiga(: Y más cuando sé que compartes conmigo este gran amor y cariño hacia el Gruvia. ¡Besos!

**Koneko cha:** #Se sonroja. ¿En verdad fue hermoso?, pues... gracias, me halaga mucho saber que lo fue.

Los drabbles no siguen una cronología, por lo cual, algunos no tendrán nada que ver con otros, unos pueden ser AU, y otros no. Solo para aclarar.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Drabble # O2 ~**

**. B es de Besos .**

Ambos se miraron, ambos, con un alivio en sus rostros al verse. Ambos, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora luego, de haber estado separados por dos largos años gracias, a la larga misión de clase S que había tomado la chica Juvia Loxar.

Gray estaba que no cabía de la emoción al ver, como su novia por más de seis años, ahora caminaba hacia donde él estaba. Joder. Sí que la había extrañado como un demente.

Pero lo que más había extraño sin duda, habían sido sus besos, aquellos besos, que lo volvían loco en más de un sentido.

— ¡Gray-sama!

Y el chico ahora sonríe al tener, a su novia de veintitrés años, abrazada y llorando en su pecho.

—Juvia lo extrañó mucho…—susurró llorando aún más—Juvia lo extrañó demasiado Gray-sama…

—Yo también te extrañé Juvia, te extrañé a montones.

No era una mentira. Gray Fullbuster había estado ido en estos dos años, había estado solo, sin su otra mitad, sin su mejor amiga, sin el amor de su vida. Ya que Gray Fullbuster, no era nada sin Juvia Loxar. Y Juvia Loxar, no era nada sin su adorado Gray-sama.

Y ahí estaban, ambos parados en medio del pasillo de aquella estación de tren, mientras que sus amigos los observaban a la distancia. No queriendo interrumpir aquel reencuentro, no queriendo, estropear aquella encantadora imagen.

—Gray-sama, Juvia le trajo un regalo.

—No es necesario Juvia…

—Quiero dártelo.

Si había algo que él sabía, era que cuando su novia dejaba de hablar en tercera persona, era porque se trataba de algo serio.

—Por favor Gray-sama, esto es algo que Juvia ha querido dárselo desde hace tiempo.

—Está bien—se rindió— ¿Qué es?

—Juvia quiere que Gray-sama cierre los ojos.

El Fullbuster se confundió, pero aun así aceptó la petición de su linda muñeca y los cerró, extendiendo las manos, esperando un regalo envuelto en papel celeste y moño azul rey.

Mas lo que no pensó, fue que en unos segundos, aquellas manos tan suaves, comenzaran a acariciar su rostro, ni tampoco imaginó, que los labios que tanto había extrañado, ahora estaban sobre los suyos. Dándole un toque de calor a todo su cuerpo. Pero Gray no se quedó atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió al beso que Juvia le estaba dando. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a saborear sus labios con ansiedad. Con aquella desesperación de no haberlo hecho durando todos estos años de separación.

Sus besos con Juvia siempre fueron especiales. Nunca se besaban si en verdad no existía la necesidad. Era por eso, que sus besos eran especiales, era por eso, que cada beso que se daban tenía su historia, sus recuerdos y emociones.

No era como si no se dieran muchos besos. Habían si, besos cortos que solo era un simple roce. Pero los besos duraderos como él que ahora estaban realizando, era por aquella explosión de sentimientos que tanto tiempo habían estado sintiendo.

—Gray-sama…—susurró apenada Juvia separándose un poco—Feliz cumpleaños.

Y sonríe.

Era cierto, era su cumpleaños. Y cada año, cuando era esa fecha, Juvia siempre tendía a darle un beso de aquellos.

—Sabes Juvia… Te fuiste dos años—dijo abrazándola por la cintura—Me debes dos regalos.

Y gustosa, Juvia se colgó del cuello de su novio para darle aquellos besos que habían quedado olvidados.

Aquellos besos, que Gray Fullbuster, era el único merecedor.

* * *

** ~ B es de Besos ~**

* * *

Y aquí tienen el segundo drabble, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y también, como me gusta interactuar con mis lectoras/res, me gustaría saber, que palabra creen que vaya bien con el Gruvia que tenga la letra C.

Me despido con un enorme beso.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	3. Chocolate

Aclarado ante todo, la letra CH no existe, esta es solo la composición de dos letras, la C y la H, por lo cual la palabra escogida para este drabble está bien, correcta. O al menos eso me dijo mi profesor de la Universidad xD

Ahora sí, ¡Hola como están!, sesupone que debí actualizar el Viernes, pero la verdad no pude, contratiempos ante todo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; _**Lady Bernkastel, xSChan, Medaka-chan, Sore-chan, Giulii, Koneko cha, fullbuster juvia, Kimi Furukawa & Usagi-chan.**_

_**Review's sin cuenta:**_

_**Koneko cha:**_ _Créeme, todas queremos un beso de él #se sonroja. Pero si lo decimos Juvia-chan seguramente nos mata. Espeto y te guste este drabble(?_

Adevtencia: Dulzura extrema y AU.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

**~ Drabble # O3 ~**

**. C es de Chocolate .**

Estaba nerviosa, realmente lo estaba. Aunque la verdad, no era para menos.

— ¡Miren, ahí va Gray-sempai!

Y ante tales griteríos de parte de las alumnas de primer grado, Juvia dio un pequeño y asustadizo saltillo. Tragando saliva, mientras apretaba a su pecho aquella pequeña bolsa azul marino que tenía abrazada.

¿Realmente haría, eso?

—Juvia tiene que hacerlo—dijo suspirando—, Levy-san y Lucy-san dijeron que esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Este era el último año de instituto, último año antes de que todos tomaran caminos distintos para saber a cuál universidad asistirían. Ese, era el último San Valentín en el cual Juvia, podía entregarle un chocolate al chico que tanto le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

_Pero tenía miedo._

Era bien sabido que Gray Fullbuster no aceptaba los chocolates del día de los enamorados.

Pero… ¿Sería acaso Gray capaz de rechazar, también el suyo?

—Al fin de cuentas, Gray-sama solo es un buen amigo de Juvia—miró hacia el pasillo, donde el chico, conversaba animadamente con Loke y Natsu.

Ese era el temor. Que ella, quien llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él, fuera rechazada.

— ¡Gray-kun! —gritó emocionada una de sus compañeras, por lo cual, Juvia se arriesgó a mirar la escena— ¡Acepta mis sentimientos por favor! —y como la Loxar había presentido; la de cabellos oscuros le ofreció un bonito y bien decorado, chocolate casero.

Se mordió el labio, mirando, como Gray fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Lo siento Daphne, pero no puedo.

Simple, sencillo. Sus rechazos siempre eran iguales.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

Juvia bajó la mirada. Era cierto, lo que decía Daphne era cierto. Si bien, había sido rechazada, al menos había sido por tener el valor de confesarse a él, al rey de hielo del instituto.

¿Qué importaba entonces que fuera rechazada?, era su último año, no asistirían a la misma universidad, ¿Cierto?

Entonces, _¿Qué se perdería?_

—Juvia está decidida.

Y con paso firme caminó, caminó con la frente en alto, con las mejillas rojas y su corazón en plena batalla.

Gray mientras tanto la sintió, la sintió detenerse justo enfrente. Era raro, no la había visto en toda la mañana, ¿Y porque tenía esa expresión tan triste y extraña?

— ¿Juvia?

La chica tembló, pero con todo su esfuerzo buscó sus ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. Y tembló aún más, al ver como su amigo estaba dándole una de aquellas pequeñas, pero encantadoras sonrisas.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

_¿Qué se perdería?_

—J-Juvia—tartamudeó, mientras, con todo su valor se desprendía de la bolsa azul y la extendía hacia el Fullbuster— ¡Ju-Juvia ha hecho e-este chocolate para Gray-sama! —lo miró sonrojada a más no poder, sintiendo ya las lágrimas—Ju-Juvia lo ama, realmente lo hace, Gray-sama.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio, un grupo de chicas incluso tuvo atrevimiento de reírse de la Loxar, diciendo cosas como que pronto, al igual que ellas, sería rechazada. Mas para el impacto de todos, Gray sonrió, y ante la sorpresa de la de cabellos azules, cogió aquella bolsa de su color favorito.

—Realmente te tardaste, Juvia—tomó su mano, al mismo tiempo, que también se sonrojaba—En verdad lo hiciste.

Y ante eso, Juvia dejo caer libremente aquellas lágrimas retenidas, al mismo tiempo que Gray la abrazaba_. No había nada que perder_, solo había más por ganar.

Ya que su chocolate, al igual que sus sentimientos, habían sido correspondidos por su adorado Gray-sama.

* * *

**~ C es de Chocolate ~**

* * *

No pude evitar pensar en este escenario. Me gustaron mucho sus recomendaciones, incluso quise hacer uno de Celos, pero creo que eso ya estaba muy usado en muchos one shot de esta página.

Para la letra D ya tengo algo planeado, aunque si me dan una buena propuesta, creo que podría reescribirlo.

Me despido con un enorme beso.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	4. Demonios

Y nuevamente, con este lindo comienzo de semana, les traigo este cuatro drabble de esta linda serie de mini historias. Espero en verdad, que les guste como ha quedado, y también, que llene sus expectativas como los otros drabbles. Decidí subir cada Lunes, no lo sé, la escuela me inspira a escribir. La biblioteca de esta es preciosa, y me hace escribir aunque ni me esté dando cuenta de que lo hago.

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; **Medaka-chan, Sore-chan, Nashi -The Black Klixger, Giulii, Amonett, xSChan, Usagi-chan, ChesseSmile & Kizuna.**_

**_Reviews sin cuenta:_**

_**Kizuna:** Al menos dime que limpiaste tu colorido vómito xD, este drabble no te hará volver a hacerlo, créeme. Espero que te guste._

Linea de Tiempo: Pre misión Tártaros.

Ahora, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

.

.

**~ Drabble # O4 ~**

**. D es de Demonios .**

**(Deliora)**

_Los odiaba, realmente lo hacía._

Desde una edad muy temprana, él había aprendido a odiar aquellos seres oscuros, aquellos seres, que solo traían destrucción y terror. Desde una edad muy temprana, ese odio había comenzado gracias a aquel demonio de nombre _Deliora._

_Los odiaba, con toda su alma y su ser._

Y más ahora, cuando aquel gremio oscuro que había asesinado a tantos inocentes, y también, herido a sus amigos, estaba repleto de ellos.

—Formen sus equipos—habló Makarov serio—, y nos repartiremos cuando estén listos.

Ya que ahora, ante él estaban llegando aquellos tortuosos recuerdos. Recuerdos, de cuando su pueblo había sido destruido. Recuerdos, de cuando sus padres habían muerto. Recuerdos… de cuando su maestra Ur se había sacrificado para "detener", a aquel maldito de Deliora.

Gray lo sabe, el odio originado por aquel demonio aún seguía en pie. Quizás, no era tan potente como antes, pero la semilla seguía ahí. La angustia y temor, también seguían ahí.

Aquella misma angustia, de cuando, sus personas más preciadas habían muerto.

—Juvia—escuchó la voz de Gajeel, llamando a la maga de agua quien no se encontraba, muy lejos de su lugar— ¿Con quién irás?

El mago de hielo entonces, por primera vez en un largo rato, se giró para ver a la antigua miembro de Element Four. Y se sorprendió, realmente lo hizo. Ya que al verla, se dio cuenta de que ella realmente, no era Juvia Loxar.

Su rostro, aquel rostro siempre sonriente y vivo, ahora tenía la preocupación tatuada en sí. Ahora, tenía la palabra miedo grabada en… en su todo.

No era para menos tampoco.

Ya que bien, esta podría ser una de las misiones más peligrosas, que el gremio haya tenido en años.

Una misión suicida, repleta de demonios.

—Ya se hicieron los equipos, y Juvia no alcanzó un lugar—suspiró—Juvia irá sola, Gajeel-kun.

_Preocupación, angustia, desesperación y enfado._ Eso era lo que Juvia ahora mismo estaba provocado en él.

¿¡Cómo mierda era capaz de pensar hacer una cosa así!?, ¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que a lo que se enfrentaban, eran criaturas sin corazón como Deliora!?,

— ¡No seas estúpida! —Le regañó el moreno de largos cabellos oscuros—Vendrás conmigo, la enana y Lilly.

—Juvia no puede Gajeel-kun—dijo, con una triste sonrisa—con Levy-san, también irán Jet-san y Droy-san, además como haz dicho, Lilly-chan está con ustedes—le miró—Son muchas personas Gajeel-kun, se necesitan más magos para alcanzar todos los objetivos de la misión.

Gray empuñó las manos al notar, que la maga comenzaba a temblar.

—Juvia promete que regresará, e-ella regresará Gajeel-kun. Juvia es fuerte.

—Ellos son demonios, Juvia. No se tocarán el corazón, o lo que sea que tengan, cuando la oportunidad de matarte esté en sus narices.

Y sus puños se esfumaron tal como vinieron.

Sus enemigos eran demonios. Demonios sin corazón. Quienes no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de matarla. Juvia, si iba sola, era capaz de nunca más regresar.

…_Morir, si ella iba sola, iba a morir, dejaría de existir. _

_Una vida sin Juvia Loxar…_

_¡No lo permitiría, sobre su cadáver!_

—Entonces iré con ella.

Ya que no lo iba a permitir. No, no permitiría que esos malditos se llevaran nuevamente lejos, a una de sus personas más queridas, a su persona más importante. Deliora lo hizo muchas veces, se llevó a su pueblo, sus conocidos, su familia y también a su maestra.

Así que esos demonios del gremio Tártaros, aunque le costase la vida…

—Gray-sama.

… no le pondrían un dedo encima a Juvia Loxar.

* * *

**~ D es de Demonios ~**

* * *

Este tema lo tengo desde que empezó este arco. Ver a estos dos siendo tan serios (más que nada, Juvia), me hizo querer escribir algo más maduro, sin fangirlismo por parte de ella, ni tsundere por parte de él. Algo como lo que hemos visto reciéntemente en el manga. Además estoy segura, de que Gray, aun no supera lo de Deliora, y quiera o no, esto podría afectar en este arco, junto al misterioso personaje Silver.

Acepto propuestas para la letra E.

Me despido con un enorme beso.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
